Cardfight Vanguard Valentine's Chaos
by IKEDragon64
Summary: It's no secret that Kamui Katsuragi has a crush on his Best Friend and Surrogate Brother Aichi Sendou's little Sister Emi; so Aichi decides to pair the two up that is until a jealous Nagisa decides to try to get in the way; what will happen see for yourself. Cardfight Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad.
1. Ride 1: Matchmaker

Aichi Sendou was walking home from School one day, he had promised to help his sister Emi to help with her homework and to take a break from Card Capital. he has blue hair, blue eyes and was wearing a gray school uniform with purple sneakers on his feet as the boy looked at his Paladin deck as a a familiar voice called out to him sort of breaking his concentration.

"Hey Bro, wait up!" called out a loud voice as a small boy with spiky midnight blue hair, red eyes, wearing an Orange long sleeved shirt, a red vest, black shorts, white socks, and red sneakers approached the older blue haired boy. "So got any plans for today, bro" Kamui said as he placed his hand on Aichi's shoulder.

"Sorry Kamui but I got to head home and help Emi do her homework, I can't come to the shop today, but how about we have lunch tomorrow and spend the day together, just us buddy." Aichi said as Kamui smiled.

"That sounds like a plan my man, so you're helping your sister with her homework that sounds cool." Kamui said as he began to blush and Aichi smiled. "Hey Bro, can I ask you something?" Kamui asked his face blushing redder than his eyes.

"Sure, what's up?" Aichi asked placing an arm around Kamui's shoulders as Kamui placed an arm around Aichi's shoulders.

"Valentine's Day is coming up and I was wondering if Emi would be my Valentine?" Kamui asked as Emi smiled, Aichi knew how much of a crush Kamui had on his sister and always would act very weird around the girl as Aichi smiled.

"HAHAHA, maybe you should ask her on a date." Aichi said as Kamui stopped walking and had a very shocked look on his face.

"W...W...What? A..A..Aichi, do you really think she would go out with me?"Kamui said as tears began to form in his eyes as a small but loud voice called out to Aichi.

"Aichi there you are, come on I need your help with homework and chores." Said Aichi's sister Emi a young girl around Kamui's age with peach hair, blue eyes, pink sweater, white shirt, and black boots as Kamui began to drift in fantasy land. " _Oh Emi, Will you be my..V...Vanguardentine...?"_ Aichi and Emi stared at Kamui as Aichi began to snap Kamui back to reality,

"Kamui...Kamui." just then Kamui snapped back to reality as Aichi smiled at Kamui. "I got to head home now, so i'll see you tomorrow, ok." Aichi said as Kamui looked up at Aichi.

"Ok then, i'll see ya tomorrow bro, love you." Kamui said as he made his way towards his house as Aichi and Emi would head to their house for an after noon of chores and homework.

Later that Evening Aichi was helping Emi with her math homework, as he was helping her out Aichi had something he needed to ask his sister.

"Hey Emi, can I ask you a question?" Aichi asked as Emi looked away from her homework and smiled.

"Sure Aichi, what would you like to ask me?"

"Emi, how do you feel about Kamui?" Aichi asked as Emi's blue eyes lit up as she looked at Aichi. "Um, what do you mean by that Aichi?"

"Well I mean, what are your feelings about Kamui, is what I was asking." Aichi said as Emi looked a bit flustered as she began to struggle to find an answer.

"Well he is rather loud at times, he does act crazy anytime I'm around, and he does say my name a lot and it is rather weird." Emi said as Aichi looked at her.

"Emi I think I should tell you this but, Kamui has a crush on you." just then Emi than gave her brother a blank stare as her face turned red.

"WHAT? He has a crush on ME?" Emi said as sweat began to roll down from Aichi's blue eyebrows as Emi was so shocked finding this out.

"Hey wait a minute I thought that Nagisa was his girlfriend?" Aichi looked at Emi looking back to how much Kamui couldn't stand being near Nagisa finding her to be annoying and very obsessive as Aichi smiled.

"Well truth is Kamui calls me brother because he wants to marry you and taught me a lot about Vanguard even though I do think he also did this as a way to hope to get together with you."

"So you're saying Kamui only wanted to be friends with you so he could Marry Me?" Emi said starting to sound a bit freaked out.

"Well that was the reason before but we grew closer after Kamui had that fight with Kai and came back to Q4 because I never wanted him to leave; believe me our friendship isn't because he has a crush on you, it's because of our love for Vanguard, being a Team together along with Kai and Misaki, spending every day together and truly building up a strong bond of friendship, but he really does have a crush on you and is too shy to admit his feelings for you." Aichi said as Emi was at a lost for words that this boy around her age who became best friends with her brother would develop a crush on her and actually wants to fall in love with her.

"Well i'm not really sure how to react to that, but I will say he is very cute at times, especially when he cardfights, not to mention he does look up to you, and takes care of you when you are away from home along with him, Kai, and Misaki." Emi said with a smile.

"He also wanted to know if you would be his Valentine and maybe go on a date with him." Aichi said as Emi began to blush.

"Wait you want me and him to go on a date?" Emi asked a bit shocked.

"Well I just thought Kamui would love it is all."

"Ok, i'll go out with him we'll go to Chuck E. Cheese for Pizza how does that sound?" Emi asked as Aichi nodded.

"All right then i'll go tell Kamui this, when we have lunch tomorrow, anyways we better get to bed."

"Ok Good Night Aichi." Emi said as began to think about Kamui. " _So that boy has a crush on me, that's very cute, but that Nagisa Girl?"_

The next day Aichi and Kamui were sitting at a restaurant together eating Hamburgers and French Fries. Kamui like always was showing very little table manners but Aichi smiled as he wiped some ketchup off his face.

"Kamui we're not in no race, you should take your time."

"Sorry Big Bro but you know there burgers are so good besides got to have our strength for the next Card Capital Tournament." Kamui said taking a bite out of his cheeseburger as Aichi took a sip of his soda and looked at his surrogate younger brother.

"Hey Kamui, I have something to tell you." Aichi said as Kamui wiped his face and looked up at Aichi.

"What is it, bro?"

"I talked to Emi last night." The mention of Emi made Kamui blush redder than the ketchup on his fries. "She said she'll go on a date with you for Valentine's Day." Just then Kamui nearly fell back on his chair but Aichi ran over and grabbed Kamui's wrists before he fell down on the floor.

"A...A...Aichi...is that true?" Kamui said in shock.

"Yep, she said yes, so guess what on Valentine's Day you and Emi are going on a date to Chuck E. Cheese's" Aichi said as Kamui hugged Aichi.

"Thank you big bro, i'll do something nice for you in return."

"There isn't going to be a date if I have anything to say about it." called a very small but loud voice that belonged to a small girl with blonde hair with a ponytail with a pink and red top, orange skirt, white boots, and a red bandanna around her neck.

"Nagisa, i'm going out with Emi, we are going on a date and you need to leave me alone already."

"Kamui you know how much I love you so why do you got to break my heart to be with that Emi girl all she does is yell at you and isn't very nice at all." Nagisa said as she got uncomfortably close to Kamui as Kamui began to use Aichi as a Shield. "Listen you, stay out of me and Kamui's relationship, tell your sister the date is off." Nagisa told Aichi but Aichi looked down at Nagisa as sighed.

"Nagisa let me be honest with you, on Kamui does not want to go out with you, you never respect his boundaries, and your brother was trying to force him to marry you, that isn't right Nagisa if Kamui wants to date Emi than that's his choice and you should learn to just respect that." Aichi said as Nagisa looked like she was about to cry.

"Aichi Sendou, you dare make my little sister cry?" called out the voice of a large man with bulky muscles wearing a red bandana, torn orange shirt, brown vest, khaki pants, and brown boots.

"Gouki, look this is all a misunderstanding; Emi said Kamui could go out with her and Nagisa needs to learn to let it go." Aichi said as Gouki towered over both Aichi and Kamui as Nagisa buried her tear filled face in Gouki's chest.

"I don't like it when a couple of ankle biting shrimps like you two, breaks my little sister's heart; Kamui if it wasn't for me you would be bullied all the time because of your height, and Aichi you will never be half the man that Kai is you two are just two little boys that will never grow into being real men.

"That's a lie Gouki; Aichi and I will throw up some day and as I said before I do not love Nagisa, Emi is my girl and that's the way it will be; Nagisa you need to get over it and move on already, there are other boys out there so just let it go already and move on." Kamui said bravely as Aichi put his hand on Kamui's shoulder.

"Buddy I think you meant to say grow up not throw up." Aichi told Kamui as Kamui nodded.

"Kamui you make me want to throw up the way you're breaking my sister's heart, now i'm going to half to take action against the both of you twerps." Gouki threatened as a restaurant worker confronted him.

"Sir you need to leave this restaurant, you're harassing our customers and haven't ordered anything so unless you plan to buy something than you need to leave; also I should mention threatening minors is illegal so you better leave before the Cops show up." The Worker said as Aichi approached Gouki with a blush as the blue haired boy began shaking nervously and looked very embarassed.

"Gouki. look Kamui is taken and Nagisa needs to get over it and I hate seeing her cry like that so if it means anything to you..." Aichi takes a deep breath and swallows his saliva feeling nervous about what he's about to say. "I'll...go out...with...N..N..Nagisa..." Aichi immediately blushed in embarrassment as Kamui, Gouki, and Nagisa all looked stunned at what Aichi had just said.

"Bro don't do this, you know how crazy she is, think about this." Kamui I can't bear to see her cry and there's no telling what Gouki was gonig to do, so it would be for the best if I take Nagisa on a date." Just then Gouki patted Aichi's blue hair.

"You have a lot of guts there Aichi, well it's settled you will be taking Nagisa on a date for Valentine's Day." Just then Nagisa dashed and leaped in the air wrapping her arms around Aichi nearly squeezing the life out of him as the Bluenette blushed.

"Bro I feel very bad for you right now." Kamui said as Nagisa stuck her tongue out at Kamui.

"Don't be jealous just because you can't have me now, go date your precious Emi." Nagisa taunted as she began to pinch Aichi's cheeks. We're going to have so much fun on our date my Aichi Pooh." Nagisa said as Aichi began to blush a deep red.

"I'm saving my bro from suffering with you, but I will say, I owe you one bro; I just had an idea." Kamui said as Aichi gently broke Nagisa away from him.

"Sure what is it Kamui?"

"How about we do a Double Date Me and Emi and you and Nagisa Double Date at Chuck E. Cheese's." Kamui said as Aichi smiled.

"All right that sounds like a plan, did you hear that Nagisa we're going to Chuck E. Cheese for our Valentine's Day Date with my Sister and Kamui.

"Really, that sounds so cool we get too eat Pizza and Play Games, Kamui I still love you but I love my Aichi Pooh, this will be the best date ever." Nagisa said as Kamui patted Aichi on the back.

"Sorry but Kamui and I half to go, it's Karaoke Night at Card Capital plus I promised to take Kamui out for Ice Cream, so we'll see you on Valentine's Day for our Double Date." Aichi said as he and Kamui put on their backpacks as Nagisa and Gouki smiled at them.

"Ok you guys take care, hmmm maybe Card Shop Handsome should do a Karaoke Night." Gouki suggested as Nagisa waved at them.

"Bye Kamui, see you later my Aichi Pooh." Nagisa called out as Aichi blushed a deep red as Kamui placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I feel bad for ya man, you really have no idea what you got yourself into."

"Yeah I think so too." Aichi said as he and Kamui left the restaurant as Aichi and Kamui now have a Double Date to look forward to with Kamui going out with Emi and as strange as it may sound Aichi will be going out with Nagisa. How will this Valenine's Double Date go for the boys of Team Q4? I guess we'll just half to wait and see.

To Be Continued


	2. Ride 2: Karaoke Chaos

Ride 2 Karaoke Fight

Aichi and Kamui were at the park together enjoying some Ice Cream and looking at the river as Kamui looked a bit down in the dunos as Aichi would look at Kamui's face with concern.

"Hey, is something troubling you?" Aichi asked taking a lick of his Chocolate Cookie Crumble Ice Cream.

"Hey Bro, i'm really sorry for getting you into this, Nagisa just won't leave me alone, I keep telling her that I don't want to be her boyfriend but she continues stalking me never respects my personal Mounties." Kamui said licking his cookie dough Ice Cream as Aichi looked at him.

"Don't you mean Boundaries?"

"Oops, sorry Bro I really need to learn to make better sentences." Kamui said as he and Aichi shared a laugh. "But still that was very brave that you decided to take Nagisa out but bro you really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Well it's just I know how much you like Emi and the thing is I just couldn't see Nagisa hurt like that plus there's no telling what Gouki could have done to us if I hadn't stepped in besides maybe she might leave you alone if I went out with her." Aichi said as Kamui put a gentle hand on Aichi's shoulder.

"I do appreciate you taking the mullet for me, but you're probably going to regret dating her once she starts blowing up your phone at night when you're trying to get some sleep." Kamui said rather loudly as a older teen with brown hair, steel brown eyes, wearing a blue school uniform stared at both Aichi and Kamui.

"I swear I can't take a nap in peace without you kids making so much noise; by the way Kamui don't you mean bullet not mullet." said the older boy as Kamui glared at the older boy while Aichi lowered his head.

"The Park isn't a showtell you jerk." Kamui said as the older boy facepalmed at Kamui's bad attempt at an insult.

"You mean a Hotel, Kamui; anyways how are you, Kai?" Aichi asked the older boy as Kai looked down at the two smaller boys.

"Aichi what Kamui says is right, you've gotten yourself into a mess, but I do admit I think you and her would make a cute couple." Kai said as Kamui snickered at Kai

"Yeah well some advice you give you jerk." Kamui said as Kai crossed his arms.

"Kai, do you have a Valentine?" Aichi asked as Kai started to slightly blush.

"I have no interest in sharing that information with you two, besides you're both way too young and innocent to know that." Kai said as Aichi and Kamui both looked at the older teen with a confused look.

"I know, maybe we should get you and Misaki together." Kamui suggested as Kai turned away from the two.

"I have no interest in her, now if you two are done bugging me, I must be going." Kai said as he picked up his backpack as Kamui snarled at him.

Yeah well hit the road Jack." Kamui said as Aichi looked at Kai; Aichi wanted to be like Kai and be a strong enough CardFighter to challenge him and to earn his respect, but Kai has had a lot of past experiences when it comes to what happened between him and Ren a long time ago, but Kai along with Kamui and Misaki became Team Q4 and traveled all over the world in Tournaments to prove why they are the best team. However Kamui and Kai never get along due to Kai's cold attitude towards his teammates and Kamui's hot temper towards Kai for the way he looks down on the others; however Aichi really wants them to get along someday as Aichi ran towards Kai to catch up with him as Kamui followed.

"Hey Kai, are you coming to the Card Shop for Karaoke Night?" Aichi asked as Kai looked back at his smaller teamates.

"I have no interest in singing, also good luck with your dates, I think a place like Chuck E. Cheese seems very fitting for you kids." Kai said as he walked away from Aichi and Kamui as the two younger boys looked at eachother and smiled.

"Well let's head to Card Capital and think of some songs to sing as a doughnut." Kamui said as Aichi looked at Kamui and smiled.

"You mean a Duet?" Aichi asked as Kamui lowered his head and shame.

"My Grammar Struggle is Real." Aichi put a comforting Arm around Kamui, as Kamui did the same for Aichi as the two made their way to Card Capital and saw that the store had a mini stage along with a Karaoke Machine, stereo woofers, and a banner that read Welcome to Karaoke Capital as Aichi and Kamui would be greeted by an older girl with lavender colored hair.

"Hey glad to see you guys made it." said the girl as she was petting a cat who also greeted both Aichi and Kamui.

"Same to you Misaki, hello Assitacat." Aichi said as he petted the cat as they would be approached by a rather young adult with green spiky hair and black frame glasses.

"Hey you guys, glad to see you made it, so did you pick any songs to sing?"

"Sorry Shin, we've both been kinda busy today." Aichi said as Shin smiled at them.

"Don't worry you guys have plenty of time, also Ultra Rare is going to be here as we're doing this event to raise charity to allow Kids in Hospitals to be able to play Vanguard." Shin said as Aichi and Kamui smiled until an older teenager with strange spiked hair in the form of two cones, wearing a gray Uniform.

"So my darling Kourin is going to be here, I have a song for my future Valentine." said the boy as he was followd by a young teen with spiky brown hair wearing a similar uniform and a teen with spiky blonde hair with a blue uniform and pink sneakers.

"Dude we was going to perform as a band remember?" said the blonde hair boy as Kamui an Aichi laughed.

"Well if it isn't Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa the Three Snoozes." Kamui said as everyone sweatdropped.

"You mean stooges." said Misaki as Kamui laughed in embarassment, as Aichi's Sister Emi walks inside to greet her older brother as her soon to be date started to blush a deep crimson.

"Hey big brother, hey Kamui." Emi said Cheerfully as Aichi smiled while Kamui was deep in LalaLand.

"Hey Emi, did you come to join the Karaoke Contest?" Aichi asked as Emi smiled.

"Not really but I did come to watch, so what will you and Kamui be singing?" Emi asked as Kamui knelled down and took Emi's hand and smiled as Emi looked a bit confused.

"Hello my Princess, ahem. _You ARE so beautiful Too... ."_ Kamui began to struggle with the Microphone s the door opened as in comes Nagisa as she saw her former lover on stage singing to the sister of the boy she's about to date as she ran over to Aichi.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIII!" Nagisa yelled as the small blonde haired girl leaped in the air and wrapped her arms around the bluenette causing the boy to fall as Emi and everyone except for Kamui all looked shocked. "Hello Future Boyfriend, did you miss me, can you sing me a love song, it would be so romantic." Nagisa said as Emi looked suprised as Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa all looked on nearly stunned as Morikawa began to snort struggling not to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Aichi are you serious, you took your little sidekick's girl; oh man this is too good." Morikawa said as he along with Izaki and Miwa began to tease them.

"Hey shut up Loser Morikawa, Aichi chose to date her so she can finally let her leave me alone so I could go out with Miss Emi." Kamui said as Emi looked at Kamui in suprise along with Aichi who was being smothered by Nagisa's excessive kissing.

"Wait a second, you mean Aichi asked Nagisa to go out with him so that way we could be together?" Emi asked as Kamui nodded.

"Aichi knows how much I don't want to be with Nagisa and because big bro doesn't want the burger of seeing Nagisa heartbroken, he took it upon himself to be her Valentine." Kamui said as Emi slightly smiled as she and Kamui began to pull Nagisa off of Aichi as Aichi's blue hair was completely messed up from Nagisa's kissing attack. "Hey Big bro are you ok, you sure did take Nagisa's kissing a lot better than I could.

"What does that mean, you always ran away from me all the time." Nagisa said as she crossed her arms and turned her head as everyone sweat dropped, as the doors opened as a teenage girl with long blonde hair wearing all white entered Card Capital greeting everyone, mostly Aichi and smiled seeing Nagisa wrapping her arms around Aichi.

"Hello again Aichi Sendou, looks like you found yourself a little girlfriend." The girl asked as Nagisa stuck her tongue out at her.

"He's my man, you can't have him, Miss Ultra Rare." Nagisa taunted as Morikawa's face tuned deep red and hearts formed around his eyes as he grabbed the Microphone.

"I have a Song I want to dedicate to the most beautiful girl in the entire Universe, my Darling Kourin. _Kourin, oh Kourin; Kourin, h Kourin, A Woman Man is what I want to be and you're the perfect girl for me, yeah, Heeeyeee, ohhhoohhh, heeyee, ooohhhooo, My Darling Kourin, You're such a tease, every time you sing I get weak knees. My love for is you is like a pack of Grade Threes; enough is enough, this can't go on now matter how long, how do you feel about me, I JUST GOTTA KNOW, I JUST GOTTA KNOW?"_ Morikawa began to sing at Kourin as Kamui had out his camera filming the whole thing.

"Bro this is so going on Anime's Funniest Home Videos and YouTube; geez, Morikawa is such a tool." Kamui said as he along with Aichi, Emi, Nagisa, Miwa, and Izaki were all laughing at Morikawa make a complete fool of himself as Morikawa then took Kourin's hand and knelt down while still singing.

 _"Kourin, oh Kourin; Kourin, oh Kourin; a one woman man is what I want to be and you're just the perfect girl for meeeeeeeeeee!"_ Misaki then took a Guitar and smashed Morikawa over the head with it as she then began to drag Morikawa by the ear.

"Hearing you singing, makes my stomach weak." Misaki said as Shin looked at his niece with a shocked look.

"Misaki that was one of my favorite guitars."

"Oh please Shin the only time you ever use that is when you're sitting on the toilet." Misaki said as Shin blushed in embarassment

"Oh come on no one was supposed to know that." Shin said as everyone except for a half unconscious Morikawa all began to laugh. "Anyways Aichi, Kamui have you boys decided what to sing?" Aichi and Kamui nodded as they both took the Mirophone as some of the guests all looked at Aichi and Kamui and smiled.

"Awwww, aren't they just adorable?" Said a guest which made them both blush as the boys grabbed the Microphones and music began to play their song while embaracing eachother.

 _"Brother my brother, tell me what are we fighting for, we've got to end this war. We should love one another. Oh can't we just pretend, this war never began. We can tryyyyyyyy, Brother my Brother. We've faced eachother from different sides. The anger burns can't remember why? It's kind of crazy to cause such pain. Our foolish pride makes us hate this way. We watch our world fall apart. Tell me what good is winning? When you lose your heart.  
Brother, my brother Tell me, what are we fighting for? Isn't life worth so much more? We should love one another. Oh, can't we just pretend. This war never began, Tell me why? Brother, my brother. Yes. We can try, Brother, my brother, Yes.  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside, and say we're willing to give love a try. We're not as different as we seem to be. There's so much more to me than what you see._

 _You don't have to be this way. Think about the consequences. Turn around and walk away Brother, my brother Tell me, what are we fighting for? Isn't life worth so much more? We should love one another Oh, can't we just pretend This war never began Tell me why Brother, my brother Yeah Tell me why Brother, my brother. Oh, what are we fighting for? Isn't life just worth so much more? Love one another_. _Brother, My Brother."_ Aichi and Kamui hugged eachother through out the entire song as everyone cheered including Emi and Nagisa for their performace

"Wow that was amazing you guys, that brought tears to my eyes" Emi said making Kamui blushed as Nagisa again leaped and put a death grip on Aichi followed by a flurry of kisses.

"Oh my Aichi pooh, you were amazing, you have the voice of an angel." Nagisa said as Emi giggled as Kamui tried to pull Aichi away from Nagisa.

"Come on Nagisa, Aichi needs to breath and also you're messing up his hair." Kamui cried as Aichi's hair was a mess; as Kamui took the Microphone.

"Now before we get to the next sure to be a joke of an act with the Three Snoozes there, I have a song dedicated to my lovely Emi. " _Hey there Emi, what's it like in Tokyo, I'm a Thousand Miles away, but tonight Emi you look so beautiful, yes you do, Central Tokyo can't shine as bright as you do, yes it's true...Hey there Emi, Don't you worry about the distance. I'm right here if you get lonely. Give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise. I'm by your side. OOOOOHHH It's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me. It's what you do to me."_ _Hey there Emi_

 _I know times are getting hard. But just believe me, girl. Someday I'll pay the bills with this deck. We'll have it good, We'll have the life we knew we would, My word is good._

 _Hey there Emi, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you, Would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, We'd have it all. Oh it's what you do to me, Oh It's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, it's what you do to me. A thousand miles seems pretty far,_

 _But they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us,_ Except for Aichi, a _nd we'll just laugh along because we know, That none of them have felt this way, Emi, I can promise you, That by the time we get through, The world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame._

 _Hey there Emi, You be good and don't you miss me, six more years and we'll be done with school, and we'll be making history like we do; You'll know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Emi here's to you. This one's for you. Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, What you do to me."_ Kamui ended the song let go of the Microphone and took a bow as the young Cardfighter recieved a standing ovation as Emi had tears in her eyes as Kamui approached her.

"Emi that was for you my love." Kamui said as Emi kissed Kamui on the cheek nearly causing the boy to fall but luckily Aichi was there to keep Kamui on his feet.

"That was amazing Kamui, you really stole my sister's heart." Aichi said as Nagisa approached her well future mate.

"Sing me a love song." Nagisa said as Shin took the microphone.

"All right next up is Morikaw, Izaki, and Miwa that is if Morikawa awakens from being hit by one of my prized guitars."

"That you sing while taking a dump." Izaki said as Shin glared at Izaki.

"That's none of anyone's business, is Morikawa going to perform?" Shin asked as Miwa began to take off his left shoe.

"I have an idea." Miwa puts his shoe up to Morikawa's Face as Morikawa stood awake coughing.

"Oh my God, what is that nasty smell, dude Miwa I didn't need to smell your nasty socks that you haven't changed for like a month." Morikawa complained as Aichi and Kamui grabbed the Microphone and pointed at Morikawa's dirty sock covered foot.

 _"STINKY FEET, STINKY FEET, YOU HAVE STINKY FEET!"_ Aichi and Kamui said as Miwa took his right show off and put them in both Aichi and Kamui's faces.

"Than how about you smell my stinky shoes then." Miwa said as Aichi and Kamui took their own shoes off and put their shoes in Miwa's face.

"Ha two can play at that game, I haven't changed my socks for almost two weeks and neither has Aichi." Kamui said as both he and Aichi were wearing some visibly dirty socks which made both Emi and Nagisa looked upset and grossed out.

"You guys are taking a bath when we get home." Emi said looking upset at her brother Aichi and boyfriend Kamui.

"Yes You guys aren't going out with us with stinky feet." Emi said as Miwa began to laugh as Morikawa took the Microphone.

"If my darling Kourin is still here I have another song for you. _Spent my day working hard on my decks, adding more grade 3s with all of my checks, because i can't wait to be alone with my Baby Kourin. I know my baby's got me in her own hand, and it's worth more than just a one night stand, cause I can't wait to be alone with my Baby Kourin."_ Just then Misaki nailed Morikawa with a Croquet Mallet and dragged him off by the ear.

"For the love of God Morikawa, we do have kids here, have some class." Misaki said as Shin looked upset again.

"Not my Croquet Set?" Shin asked looking at the dropped mallet on the floor.

"Shin you haven't used that since last Spring's Card Capital Picnic." Misaki said as Shin looked down.

"That's not my fault,Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa took the Mallets and wore Halloween Maks and began scaring everyone at the park and nearly got the Cops called on us, and Kai ruined the Meatballs I made by adding Onions to it, not to mention Aichi and Kamui's socks stinking up the blanket they sat on, do you know how much detergent I had to use to get that odor out?" Shin said remembering the Card Capital Picnic, as after all of the shenanigans he was ready to announce the winner. "All right now for the winner of Karaoke Capital is." Morikawa grabbed the Microphone I have another song dedicated to my lovely Kourin." Misaki than went over with a Bowling Ball as Shin took it and the Microphone from Morikawa. "Misaki that's my good Bowling Ball."

"Shin you haven't used this ball since we all got banned from the Bowling Alley." Misaki said as Shin again recalled everyone what happened.

"Miwa brought a Skateboard in the Bowling Alley and I had no idea it was there and I went rolling down the lane and my face hit the pins almost caused me to lose my glasses."

"Well at least we got a thousand views for it." Izaki said as Shin was starting to get impatient.

"No more interruptions, the winners are Aichi Sendou and Kamui Katsuragi." Aichi and Kamui high fived each other as Emi and Nagisa embraced them.

"Let's just say that Prize Money is going to come in handy for our Double Date, Bro." Kamui said as he and Aichi were rewarded with Money as Emi and Nagisa both smiled as Morikawa grabbed the Microphone.  
 _  
"Aichi and Nagisa sitting in a tree. G. First comes love, than comes marriage, than come Aichi with..."_ Misaki cracked Morikawa in the head with a Coconut as Shin stared at Misaki.

"Misaki that was a good Coconut."

"Oh please Shin, you haven't used that since you went to last year's Gilligan's Island Convention." Hey I made a great Gilligan, Mr. Mark was the Skipper, and Rive Shindou was the Professor."

"Oh please you guys came in last place." Misaki said as she dragged Morikawa out of the store as a night of Chaotic Karaoke came to an end; what will happen on the Date now that Kamui and Emi now have a relationship. Could Aichi and Nagisa's feelings develop? who knows, stay tuned next time to see what happens.

To Be Continued. By the way all songs used for Karaoke belong to their respective owners and Cardfight Vanguard belongs to Bushiroad.


	3. Ride 3: Regret

Ride 3 Regret

It was Sunday as Aichi, Kamui, Misaki, Emi, Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa were all hanging out at the Mall doing some shopping and just hanging out; the group was all hanging out; however Aichi was looking down on the floor tiles as Kamui noticed Aichi looking a bit down and put a comforting hand on him.

"Something wrong Bro, you're not being your usual self?" Kamui asked as Aichi looked up at Kamui.

"Oh um, Kamui can I tell you something?" Aichi asked making eye contact and looked into the boys candy colored red eyes.

"Sure bro, you can always talk to me if you have anything troubling you, that's what brothers are for." Kamui said as he put his hand on Aichi's shoulder.

"Well Kamui, I don't really feel too comfortable going on a date with Nagisa." Aichi said as Kamui smiled.

"Bro I really don't blame you, Nagisa is so annoying, controlling, manipulative, and refuses to accept rejection and move on; look I appreciate that you did this as a favor to me, and you deserve someone better; luckily this will just be a one time thing, right?" Kamui said as Aichi gave Kamui a rather weak smile.

"it's just I'll end up feeling bad if I hurt her feelings, and Emi will get upset too thinking I broke her heart, but to be honest I never would have agreed to date her if I knew any better; I guess what everyone says is true, I am rather dumb."

"Bro you're not dumb, don't ever think that about yourself; if anything Gouki was about to pound the both of us that day before you stood up, if anything Gouki has been bullying me into marrying her I mean, one she's way too young and your sister is the right age." Kamui said as Aichi's face started to turn a bit pale. "Bro are you all right?" Kamui placed a hand on Aichi's forehead.

"Wait, how old is Nagisa?" Aichi asked as Kamui looked at Aichi with a frown.

"She's nine, and i'm sorry for not telling you bro."

"That's why i'm uncomfortable, but I guess I have no other choice than to go through with the date." Aichi said as Kamui put his arm around Aichi.

"Bro I got your back like how you always have my back; I can honestly tell you have no interest in Nagisa and you're only doing this so I can be with Emi and in all honesty Nagisa needs to learn to accept rejection and Gouki needs to stop trying to bully guys into falling in love with her; I hope they realize that stuff is Igloo." Kamui said as Aichi put his finger under his chin.

"Don't you mean Illegal?"

"Oh that's right, besides Aichi you're an amazing human being unlike those three idiots. "Kamui pointed towards Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa staring at the windows of a Lingerie Store staring at the Mannequins wearing Lingerie for sale.

"Oh ho Baby, just imagine my Darling Kourin in that shade of red maybe I can wear my heart boxers." Morikawa thought as Misaki and Emi approached them and both of them look very sickened.

"You guys are nothing but a bunch of pervs." Misaki said as Izaki and Miwa rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment as Morikawa was trying to imagine Kourin wearing Lingerie as Misaki slapped Morikawa back into reality. "Morikawa do you have any decency?"

"Aw come on Misaki I was trying to see my future girlfriend in that sexy lingerie."

"Morikawa you really are the biggest pervert, I have ever known."

"Come to think of it Misaki, I think you might look great in that outfit." Miwa said looking at a spaghetti strap lingerie with fishnet stockings as Misaki slapped Miwa. "Ow what was that for?"

"For also being a perv." Misaki scuffed as she noticed Aichi and Kamui and smiled at them. "At least we don't half to worry about Aichi and Kamui; those two sure now how to behave themselves unlike three certain pervs."

"Hey Misaki; i'm worried about Aichi he hasn't been himself today, I hope he doesn't have that Psyquallia again like last time." Emi said with a bit of concern but noticed how Kamui was sticking by Aichi.

"I think your brother is very lucky to have a very caring friend like Kamui in his life." Misaki said as Emi smiled.

"Yeah Kamui really does care a lot about Aichi; I almost consider him like a part of our family; well let's see what Aichi and Kamui are talking about." Emi said as Misaki nodded as the two girls approached the two boys.

"Hey you guys what are you talking about?" Misaki asked as she approached her fellow Team Q4 Teammates.

"We was just talking about stuff." Kamui said as Emi looked at her brother with a bit of concern.

"Aichi, is there something bothering you?" Emi asked as she held Aichi's hands as Kamui put a comforting arm around Aichi.

"AIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Nagisa dashed over and leaped at her well play date as she put a deathgrip on the Bluenette knocking him to the floor causing his left shoe to fall off his foot. "Hey boyfriend, are you going to get me a present?" Nagisa said as Kamui began to pull Aichi away from her. "Hey Ex, let go of my man, stop trying to tear us apart.

"Nagisa, Aichi says you make him feel very uncomfortable and would like it if you would just please respect his personal Mounties." Kamui said completly messing up yet another sentence.

"Don't you mean boundaries, Kamui I need to get you a dictionary." Misaki said as Nagisa crossed her arms and puffed at Kamui as she noticed Aichi's now socked foot and began to approach his foot which began to make Aichi loo kand feel a bit nervous.

"N..N..Nagisa what are you trying to do?" Aichi asked as Nagisa put her nose between the Bluenette's socked toes and started to sniff the boy's foot as Kamui, Emi, and the others even shoppers all looked at Nagisa in shock.

"Nagisa, that is very disgusting, why did you just smell Aichi's Feet?" Kamui asked as he picked up Aichi's shoe and handed it to him.

"Oh I dunno?" Nagisa said as her skin was turning rather pale.

"Nagisa, that was really embarrassing, also you should know my feet are really smelly and that was very creepy too, Kamui is right you really don't have respect for our personal boundaries." Aichi said rather angrilly as he put his shoe back on which made Nagisa look a bit teary eyed.

"Please don't dump me, I will tell my big brother if you did." Nagisa said which intimidated Aichi as Aichi new how big and strong Gouki is as Kamui started to back Aichi up.

"Nagisa that is why I never have any interest in dating you because you try blackmailing boys into dating you, that never worked on me and you're not going to do it on Aichi." Kamui said as Emi approached her.

"Aichi and Kamui are right Nagisa you need to learn to be more respectful of boundaries and stop being controlling and blackmail guys into dating you, look we're ok with you just to have a date with Aichi but that's all that doesn't mean you get too personal with him especially how uncomfortable you make him at times." Emi said as Nagisa crossed her arms.

"Whatever have fun dating my Ex, miss oh so perfect while I get the more handsome Blueberry Cheesecake that is your older brother." Nagisa said as everyone began to sweatdrop as Gouki approached and stroked his sister's blonde hair.

"Oh there you guys are, I hope you wasn't planning on calling off the date and breaking my little sister's heart now was you shorty." Gouki said as Aichi stood nervously.

"N...N..No I wasn't." Aichi said looking down as Gouki ruffled Aich's Blue Hair.

"Good because I just had an idea why don't you, Kamui, your sister, and all of your friends including Kai come to our new restaurant for dinner tonight?" Gouki suggested as Aichi looked at Gouki and smiled.

"You guys have a restaurant now?"

"Yep, and you guys can all order Lobster if you want as a way to celebrate our new extended family." Gouki said as he put an arm around Aichi.

"Well if the food is free than count me in." Kamui said as Misaki and Emi nodded.

"PERVERTS!" shouted some Lingerie models as they began to chase Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa while the others all looked on and laugh as Kai came out of nowhere and approached Gouki.

"So you're offering free food, well count me in." Kai said as Aichi looked at him slightly confused.

"Kai where did you come from?" Aichi asked as Kai nodded.

"I was just having some coffee until I overheard Gouki mention my name and free food."Kai said as Goki nodded.

"Yep all free as long as Aichi and Nagisa stay a couple." Gouki said as Nagisa began to cuddle Aichi very tightly.

"Well Aichi, have fun with your girlfriend and i'll see you guys tonight, I have some business to attend." Kai said as Nagisa began to cuddle Aichi.

"Hey Little Bro, you should go shopping with Nagisa, that would make her really happy.

"Yeah let's go shopping, Aichi Pooh." Nagisa said as she took Aichi hand and lead him away from his friends.

"Well see ya bro, don't let her torture you, Hey Emi, want to go shopping?" Kamui asked as Emi smiled and took Kamui's hand.

"Sure I would love to, let's go." Emi said taking Aichi by her hand as Misaki approached Kai.

"Take me shopping Kai."

"Do I half too?"

"Well what else do you got to do besides sleep on park benches, come on let's go." Misaki said taking Kai by the hand dragging him along to go shopping. Both Emi and Kamui were checking out fragrances as Kamui was looking at Perfume for Emi.

"Hey Emi what perfume do you think smells the best?" Kamui asked as Emi looked at all of the different variety of perfume.

"Hmmmm, well how about we try some samples and see what's best, by the way handsome what cologne do you like on you?" Emi asked with a smile as Kamui's mind went blank.

"How about I sample some cologne and you can tell me what smells the best." Kamui suggested as Emi smiled as the pair went towards a worker who decided to allow Kamui to try out different colognes as Emi would try out different perfumes; as they were trying out fragrances, Morikawa was staring at a box that featured Ultra Rare on it advertising a special brand of perfume.

"Ultra Rare Scented Perfume and the smell of heaven my beautiful darling Kourin." Morikawa said as Kamui and Emi looked on as Kamui facepalmed.

"Morikawa sure does have a obsession with Kourin, it's rather creepy." Emi said as Kamui laughed.

"Yeah well that's Morikawa for you, clearly not too bright enough to know that she's just not into him." Kamui said as Morikawa took a hold of the intercom.

"I dedicate this song to the one the only most beautiful girl in the world and that's my darling Kourin. _"I believe in miracles, what is wrong, you sexy thing."_ Just then store security began t odrag Morikawa out of the store as Kamui was laughing at how much Morikawa embarrassed himself.

"Hey Kamui want to try on shoes?" Emi asked as Kamui looked down at his feet knowing he has terrible foot odor and was wearing two week old socks that smelled like rotten cheese and cabbage mixed with fish.

"Um sure Emi, let's try some shoes out." Kamui said as he and Emi want over to try on shoes as Kamui took off his shoes revealing his somewhat dirty white socks as Emi stared at them which made Kamui nervous. **"Oh no, what if Emi finds out my feet stink, she won't go out with me then, curse me and my lazyness."** Emi then knelt down by Kamui's socked feet and noticed the boys wiggling toes as Emi smiled and took Kamui's left foot and placed her nose between the boys socked toes and gave his foot a big sniff which made Kamui blush a deep crimson. "M...M...Miss Emi, did you just smell my feet?" Kamui asked Emi as he looked quite shocked.

"I'm sorry Kamui I couldn't help myself, please don't be mad." Kamui smiled.

"I can't be mad at the girl of my dreams, you can smell my feet as long as you want but, we did get some odd looks from everyone here." Kamui said as he and Emi noticed some very grossed out customers. "I think we should probably get ready for dinner tonight." Kamui suggested as Emi nodded as the pair made their way out of the store as Miwa went past them. "Oh hey Miwa, I thought you was banned from every shoe store in town?"

"Meh, I just want some shoes." Miwa said as he went inside the shoe store and everyone else began running out of the store nearly causing a stampede. Meanwhile Aichi and Nagisa were looking at clothes as Nagisa picked up several pair of shorts and looked at Aichi.

"Hey snookoms can you please try these on." Nagisa said as Aichi looked at the shorts and rubbed the back of his head.

"HAHAHA, I'm not really into shorts."

"Do you have a pair of chicken legs under those jeans." Nagisa said as Aichi began to blush.

"Nagisa that's really embarrassing, besides i'm not too comfortable trying on shorts."

"Fine but i'll tell my big brother." Just then Aichi took the shorts into the changing room.

"I'll try them on just don't tell Gouki." Aichi said as he took the shorts into the fitting room as Aichi began to remove his shoes and his jeans as Nagisa blushed at the sight of seeing Aichi's dirty white socks once again but also his legs despite him changing in a door as Aichi's sweater and jacket fell next as Nagisa blushed deep red as part of her wanted to take a peak under the door and get a glimpse of Aichi in his underwear as she got out her phone to try to take a picture until a voice was heard.

"Hey Nagisa." The Voice that broke Nagisa's concentration was Emi as she and Kamui had some clothes that Kamui was planning to try on.

"Is Aichi trying on clothes? Emi asked as Kamui approached the door and knocked on it.

"Hey Bro me and Emi are here too, I got some stuff to try on too." Kamui said as he went inside the fitting room to try on Clothes as Nagisa looked at tthe door noticing Kamui remove his shoes , staring at his dirty socked feet as Aichi walked out of the fitting room wearing a pair of jean shorts, a blue t shirt with smiley faces on them, and his socks.

"Nagisa, here's what you wanted me to wear." Aichi said as Nagisa blushed at the sight of seeing Aichi's legs as she ran over to him and began to tickle the back of his knees. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Gigisa was tickling Aich's legs as Emi smiled as Kamui emerged from the fitting room in a Orange Polo shirt, blue shorts, and his white socks as Kamui noticed Nagisa tickle Aichi.

'Come on Nagisa leave Aichi alone...HAHAHAHAHAHA." Just then Emi began to tickle the back of Kamui's knees too. "Hey i'm ticklish Emi." Just then both Emi and Nagisa began to tickle both Kamui and Aichi's socked feet as an all out tickle fight broke out until everyone had to leave after drops of oozy sweat dripped off of both of Aichi and Kamui's socks as they all left in embarrassment before heading out to dinner at Gouki's. Aichi, Kamui, Misaki, Kai, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, and Emi all walked into the restaurant and found it all decked out in Pirate Motil just like Cardshop Handsome as the Gang all sat at a table as Nagisa would pull up next to Aichi to join the others.

"I hope you guys enjoy our cooking, especially you, Aichi Pooh." Nagisa said pinching Aichi's cheeks as everybody except for Kai and Kamui all chuckled.

"Nagisa stop embarrassing Aichi in front of the others and when do we get to eat?" Kamui asked as Nagisa pinches Aichi's cheeks.

"We have a big feast planned for all of you to celebrate my relationship with my Aichi Waichi Pooh Pooh." Nagisa said as Aichi lowered his head in embarrassment as Kamui placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder knowing how embarrassed he feels as Misaki tapped her Water Glass with a fork to get everyone's attention.

"Guys I have something to let you all know, as you guys know my Uncle Shin has been very great to all of us at Card Capital and it's time we did something in return so what do you say we all get together to find Shin a Girlfriend." Misaki said as everyone all looked at her with confused looks.

"Wait, you want us to find Shin a girlfriend, I can't even get Kourin to fall in love with me and you expect us to find Shin a date." Morikawa said taking a sip of Mountain Dew.

"Unlike your creepy obsession with Kourin, My Uncle is lonely and it's really hard for him to keep the shop open without a partner to help him out, think about it you guys."

"Misaki is right, Shin needs help after all we have all been great to Shin and even though Team Q4 are the National Champions Shin could use a mate to help him run the shop but how can we help Shin and who can we find?" Miwa asked as everyone all began to think as the group was all served a seafood feast with shrimp, lobster, scallops all of the best in seafood as Aichi and Kamui's mouths both began to drool as the waitress with orange hair approached the group.

"I'm Kira your waitress, I noticed you kids talking about a single man?" Kira asked looking at the young group of cardfighters.

"Yeah he happens to be the owner of Card Card Capital his name is Shin, and we were hoping to look for a mate for him on Valentine's Day." Kai said as Kira smiled.

"HAHAHAHA, I think i've seen him before he seems like a sweet guy, never knew he was single." Kira said as everyone smiled.

"We're having a Valentine's Ball at Card Capital think you can make it?" Miwa asked as the woman looked at them.

"Hmmm maybe, you guys could introduce me to him and i'll see if I might be his Valentine." Kira said as Ultra Rare entered the restaurant which made Morikawa's Heart skip a beat.

"KOURIN." Morikawa stood on top of an empty table, pulled out a guitar and started to perform to everyone's annoyance.

 _"My Darling Kourin we come from different worlds, you like to laugh at me when I cardfight, sometimes i'm crazy and you wonder why, Kamui's such a baby because he wets the bed, but there's nothing I can't do, cause I only want to be with yoooooouuuuu."_ Morikawa slipped off the table and fell on the fllor as everyone laughed as Kamui took the guitar and beat Morikawa in the head with it.

"I do not wet the bed you loser." Kamui said as Kourin approached Morikawa and smiled.

"You sure do have some musical talent handsome." Just then those words sent Morikawa into a blaze as his crush told him those words, as Aichi approached Kourin.

"You should come to Card Capital's Valentine's Dance, be Morikawa's Valentine." Aichi suggested as everyone all sounded shocked at Aichi's suggestion.

"Sure why not, got to cut the guy some slack." Kourin said as she took her lips and kissed Morikawa's cheek as Morikawa fainted as the others all laughed as Miwa dumped his ice water on top of him waking up Morikawa as Izaki put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Dude, your dream is finally coming through." Izaki said as everyone laughed including Kira who just met these guys as they are wanting to get her hooked up with their mentor Shin, what will happen on Valentine's Day find out next chapter.

To Be Continued


	4. Ride 4: Where kids can be kids

Ride 4 Where Kids can be Kids

Aichi and his sister Emi made their way out of there house as they would make their way towards Chuck E Cheese as Emi looked at her older brother with smiles.

"You know Aichi I still think it was sweet of you to take Nagisa out, but you seem to feel uncomfortable out her just like how Kamui felt." Emi asked as Aichi blushed.

"Yeah but I think I might be getting used to it by now, not sure, I guess it maybe because of how I hate seeing anyone feel sad." Aichi said making Emi smile knowing how Aichi feels towards other human beings and would never wish any harm or ill will on anyone and always puts others ahead of himself which is why Emi loves her older brother so much and why Kamui loves Aichi as a brother too; speaking of Kamui here he comes holding a box of chocolates and some flowers as he got down on one knee in front of Emi.

"Happy Valentine's Day Emi, will you accept my Valentine's Day Gift?" Kamui asked as Emi looked at the boy and smiled and took both the flowers and candy and kissed Kamui on the cheek causing the boy to blush a deep red as a familiar voice called out to the group.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted Nagisa as she leaped in the air and wrapped her arms around Aichi and causing the older boy to fall as Nagisa started kissing Aichi's face as Kamui and Emi began to sweatdrop. "Did you get me a present?" Magisa asked as Kamui handed a box of candy and flowers to Aichi as Aichi would present them to Nagisa as the girl smiled at the flowers and candy. "Thank you Aichi Pooh I love it." Aichi got up to his feet and hugged Nagisa and looked at Kamui and Emi.

"Well let's go eat and play some games." Aichi said as the group made their way inside Chuck E Cheese and ordered an Extra Large Pizza for the four of them to share as Nagisa and Emi both looked at all of the amazing games and prizes.

"Bro, do you think Misaki and Kai would ever come here with us?" Kamui asked as Aichi laughed at the thought of that.

"Misaki would never come here that's for sure and I don't think Kai would ever want to be caught dead at a place like this." Aichi said as he and Kamui laughed as the boys looked at the Prize Wall.

"I wonder what Emi would love for me to win her?" Kamui asked as the boys looked at the stuffed animals as Aichi knew how much Emi loves Teddy bears.

"You should win her a teddy bear, I can see if I can win Nagisa one too."

"HAHAHA, she could probably make that bear look like you and have her Barbie collection have a Tea Party with you." Kamui said as Nagisa and Emi approached the two boys.

"Come on you guys, Pizza's ready." Emi said as both Aichi and Kamui made their way to the table and looked at the Pizza in front of them which made their mouths drool as Kamui started digging into his first slice as Aichi took his time eating. "Kamui you really shouldn't eat so fast, don't want to get heartburn or choke." Emi said nagging Kamui like a wife would her husband which made the boy smile. While the kids were eating Kamui approached Aichi ith something on his mind.

"Hey Bro, do you think that girl will fall for Shin?" Kamui asked as Aichi wiped pizza sauce off his face and looked at Kamui with a smile.

"Well if the others are confident that she will than I believe so too." Aichi said as Emi took a breadstick and put it in front of Kamui's face.

"Open wide Kamui." Emi said as Kamui opened his big mouth as Emi would place the breadstick as Kamui began chewing the stick while Nagisa wanted to do the same with Aichi.

"Come on Aichi Pooh, here comes the choo choo." Nagisa said as she put a breadstick in Aichi's mouth and after having their fill of Pizza and Soda it was time to play some games. The four children made their way towards the Skee Ball machines as they put their tokens in to play.

"Emi get ready to watch my mad skills at Skee Ball, Hey Bro want to see who can get a higher score?" Kamui asked challenging Aichi as the blue haired boy smiled.

"You're on Kamui." Aichi said as Nagisa and Emi smiled as both Aichi and Kamui began rolling balls into holes to see who gets a higher score as Emi and Nagisa would have a conversation.

"If it's not cardfights it's skee ball, those boys sure do love to compete with eachother." Emi said as Nagisa smiled.

"Go Aichi, you can do it." Nagisa said as Emi smiled not wanting to root against her brother or date so she remained neutral. After all of the balls had been thrown Kamui had the most points and well beat Aichi.

"Well bro, looks like I'm the master of Skee Ball." Kamui said taking a bow while collecting his tickets.

"You did great Kamui, so what else should we play?" Aichi asked grabbing his tickets.

"Hang on boys, Nagisa and I challenge the both of you, girls vs boys." Emi said as she and Nagisa looked at Aichi and Kamui and smiled.

"Yeah, you girls on are on, come on bro, we got bro power." Aichi said as he and Kamui used their tokens to play a round of Skee Ball against both Emi and Nagisa.

"Emi, let's show these boys, why girls rule." Nagisa said as she and Emi high fixed as the children began a competitive game of skee ball. Nagisa wasn't sure if she was tall enough to reach the machine but after seeing Emi roll a ball, Nagisa took one and rolled it onto the board as it made it's way into a hole.

"Yay, I got one." Nagisa said as she and Emi looked determine to beat the boys at Skee Ball.

"Come on Bro, we can do this, we can't let these girls beat us, remember as a team nobody can defeat us." Kamui said as he and Aichi both began rolling balls into holes as the kids competition looked a bit fierce. At the end Nagisa and Emi had a score of 34 while Aichi and Kamui had a score of 35. "We did it bro, we beat them." Kamui said as he and Aichi high fived while grabbing their tickets.

"Yeah, but I think we're all winners." Aichi said as Emi and Nagisa smiled at that.

"You boys beat us but we'll get ya guys, see any other games we can play?" Emi said as she got her and Nagisa's tickets as the kids looked around the arcade for more games to play as Nagisa looked at a game called Bozo Buckets.

"How about we play the bucket game with the clown on it." Nagisa said as Kamui looked at it and felt a bit uneasy.

"Ughh clowns, no thanks besides this clown reminds me of Morikawa; Hey Up for a game of Air Hockey?" Kamui said as Aichi, Nagisa, and Emi all nodded as Aichi and Nagisa shared one table, and Kamui and Emi shared another table. "Boys versus Girls to see who is the better at Air Hockey."

"We are going to put you boys on Ice, right Nagisa." Emi said as Nagisa gave Emi a Thumbs Up.

"You got it dude." Nagisa said as she and Aichi slapped the puck in the hopes to get the first goal. While both Kamui and Emi were doing the same, but as usual Kamui gets himself distracted thinknig about Emi and how this is all happening being on a date with his dream girl on Valentine's Day, unfortunately Emi got the score and beat Kamui n Hockey.

"Looks like I beat you Kamui." Emi said as Kamui snapped out of his daydream and smiled.

"You sure did beat me at Hockey, Emi." Kamui said as Nagisa was also able to beat Aichi too as the girls celebrated.

"Well looks like we're all even, well let's check out all of the other games." Emi said as the kids also played other games like Jumping Jackpot despite Aichi losing on the first jump, Whack a mole, Fruit Ninja, as the group then looked at the ball pit.

"I think I might be too big for the Ball Pit." Aichi said as Nagisa took off her boots and jumped in.

"Come on Aichi it's fun." Nagisa said throwing a ball at Aichi's head as Emi began to take off her boots.

"Kamui want to play in the ball pit?" Emi asked as Kamui then had an imagination of him and Emi in the Ball Pit.

"S...S..Sure Miss Emi that sounds great.; I just hope my feet don't stink." Kamui said as he began to takeoff his shoes and looked at Aichi. "Bro come on this is the place where kids can be kids, don't be afraid take your shoes off and let's play.

"Well ok then." Aichi said removing his shoes as He, Kamui, and Emi joined Nagisa in the ball pit as the four of them treated it like it was like a swimming pool but with plastic balls and not water.

"I see you boys finally decided to clean your feet and change socks." Emi said noticing both Aichi and Kamui were wearing clean socks.

"Gotta dress to distress." Kamui said screwing up his sentencing again.

"You mean impress." Aichi said as Kamui sweatdropped.

"Good no stinky feet , now let's play." Nagisa said as the four of them all had a lot of fun in the ball pit and after having a lot of fun the kids used their tickets as Aichi and Kamui both got stuffed teddy bears for Nagisa and Emi as the girls got the boys Mario and Luigi World of Nintendo Figures as the girls notices how Aichi and Kamui act like Mario and Luigi in a way. Aichi put on a Red Mario Hat that he won and Kamui put on a Green Luigi Hat and the boys both began jumping which made Nagisa and Emi giggle.

"HAHAHAHA, Let's a go." Aichi said as Kamui also began leaping in the air.

"I always got ya back, brotha." Kamui said as the kids all laughed as Aichi looked at the time on a nearby clock.

"Well we better head to Card Capital and meet with the others for the dance." Aichi said as the kids made their way to Card Capital to be greeted by Misaki and Kai who were well holding hands. "Kai, Misaki, um are you guys holding hands?" Aichi asked as Kai and Misaki let go and then turned away from eachother blushing.

"Don't be ridiculous, you kids should go inside and have your dance." Kai said as Kamui approached him.

"Yeah well why don''t you and Misaki come in and dance too Jerkface." Kamui said as Aichi got in between them.

"Will you two ever get along?" Aichi asked as Kai and Kamui stared at eachother and smiled.

"Fine just this once squirt." Kai said as he and Misaki walked in Card Capital as Aichi let Nagisa in first And Kamui did the same for Emi as they all made their way inside Card Capital to find it all decked out with Heart Decorations, some red, white, and pink balloons, and a disco ball in the ceiling as Shin approached the group.

"Hey you guys, how was Chuck E Cheese?" Shin asked adjusting his glasses.

"It was a lot of fun, but Emi shall we dance." Kamui said as he got down on one knee and stretched his hand out as Emi took his hand.

"Nagisa shall we dance too?" Aichi asked as Nagisa took a hold of both of Aichi's hands.

"Well Uncle Shin since you did go through all of the trouble putting up your old Disco Ball that you haven't used since you won that in the Saturday Night Fever Festival, me and Kai will put it to good use." Misaki said taking Kai by the hand

"Oh come on Misaki Saturday Night Fever is a classic,if I didn't let Morikawa borrow my old Disco Suit I could do my John Travolta impersonation." Just then everyone all groaned at the thought of that.

"Shin please, don't embarrass any of us at all with that thought." Misaki said as Morikawa dressed in a Disco Suit and his hair all slicked back came in arm and Arm with Kourin.

"Sorry Manager but the suit looks too good on me, Kouirin shall I have this dance?" Morikawa said as Kourin gave Morikawa a kiss on the cheek as Izaki and Miwa walked in.

"Hey you guys before we do any dancing, Shin we have somebody we want you to meet." Miwa said as Kira came into Card Capital looking beautiful as Shin started to blush as Kira approached Shin.

"So you're Shin, well handsome want to dance?" Kira asked as Shin began to sweat profusely as he looked over at Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Kourin, Aichi, Kamui, Nagisa, Emi, Kai, and Misaki as they all nodded to him s Shin sprayed breath freshener in his mouth and took her hands.

"Yes I shall dance with you, Happy Valentines Day Miss Kira. said Shin as everyone applauded as Shin and Kira took to the dance floor as Shin and Miss Kira looked very smooth. "You should stop be for Cardfights, I would be happy to show you the ropes." Shin said as Kira smiled

"HAHAHA you're on, but I won't go easy on you." she said as soon Kamui and Emi would begin to dance with eachother as well as Emi was impressed how good of a dancer Kamui was.

"Wow Kamui you really are an amazing dancer, you know i'm glad we can be a couple because I love you." Emi said as she then kissed Kamui on the lips as Kamui's face turned red as he also kissed her right back on the lips which made Aichi smile and made Nagisa look a bit jealous.

"Congrats Kamui, you and my sister are now a couple, um Nagisa, I hope you understand that now my sister and Kamui are together so..." Just then Nagisa stood on her tip toes as Aichi took a knee as Nagisa kisses Aichi on the cheek.

"I know you're older than I am and i'm too young but maybe someday." Nagisa said as she contiued to dance with Aichi.

"Yeah when we get older who knows." Aichi said as Kai and Misaki were dancing rather smooth as Misaki was impressed by Kai's footwork.

"Wow Kai, you sure do know how to dance, , I just wish you were more sociable." Misaki said which made Kai blush.

"Come on Misaki do you know how embarassing it is when people think were Aichi and Kamui's Parents?" Kai said as Misaki laughed as Morikawa got in the middle of the dance floor and began to move his arms and point in the air as Kourin wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Yeah it's Valentines fever and I the great Morikawa am the luckiest guy to have Kourin as a Valentine, let's show them how we can dance." Morikawa said as Kourin smiled as the two also began to dance as Miwa and Izaki stood at the counter looking kinda depressed that they don't have dates.

"It doesn't make any sense how Morikawa got Kourin but yet we have no one." Izaki said as Miwa looked at him and looked down at his new shoes he was wearing.

"Yeah sadly we're the only ones without Valentines." Miwa said as two teenage girls approached them one with short blue hair, the other with pink hair and pigtails. "Rekka, Suiko?" Miwa looked at them as Suiko to Miwa's Hands and lead him to the dance floor as Rekka also did the same with Izaki's as now all of Card Capital was all on the dance floor with a Valentine ending a Happy Valentines Day for Everyone.

The End.


End file.
